


The Love, The Curse, The Doom

by Yukiwinter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiwinter/pseuds/Yukiwinter
Summary: Everyone knew the story of SailorMoon, but what about her past life? The story about the prohibited love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the love between Shitenoun and Inner Planets princesses, The lonely and helpless feeling of the Outer Planets Princesses and the evil schemes and plots that were set to destroy the whole world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Please note my fanfic are based on inspiration from the manga.

**PROLOGUE: The very start of every story ~**

"In the honor of our homeland, I, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, vow to become the guardians of Princess Serenity, to stay by her side, to guide and to protect her till the day our lives ends." The four little young princesses choired in unison, saying the vow with pride and honor.

As the four young princesses finish reciting the vows, the ballroom erupted with applause and cheers. Today is a joyous celebration for the Moon Kingdom as it finally has a future heir to the throne.

Smiling with happiness, Queen Serenity stood up from her throne chair and stride gracefully toward the baby Moon Princess. " Thank you all for attending today celebration. I am grateful to my friends and allies who have sworn on their honor to protect my child and the peace of the universe..."

Suddenly a gust of cold and eerie wind blazes through the ballroom, sending dozens of candle flames dancing and casting eerie shadows across the ballroom. Gasps of surprise mixed with fear, echoed across the room while the queen stood to her ground, expressionless. As sudden as the wind came, it stopped abruptly, leaving a trace of evilness lingering in the still air. Tension and fear spread quickly through the ballroom as the guests in the ballroom stood tightly together while the guards in the ballroom armed themselves, preparing for any surprise attack. Suddenly a honeyed sweet voice sounded from the back of the ballroom, silencing the restless panicking crowd.

"Oh my! Am I late for the celebration ?" the mysterious person questioned, hiding in the shadow.

Heads turned toward the source of the voice, while guards in the ballroom switch from defensive to offensive stance. The queen continued to stand to the ground, expressionless, while the mysterious stranger slowly strode out of the darkness. The mysterious figure revealed herself as a beautiful young, slender lady with a pair of cat-like amber eyes and charcoal black curly long hair that flows down to the bottom of her garnet-colored satin dress.

"Oh dear! I am very sorry for interrupting the celebration, my dear Moon queen. I am merely here for the joyous celebration." the beautiful lady spoke, smiling sweetly, as she gazed fixedly at Queen Serenity. The queen motioned for the guards to stand down as she strode toward the lady.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, stranger. Thank you for attending this joyous celebration." The queen spoke, smiling gracefully. The lady let out a giggle and looked at the queen with amusement. "Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Nehelenia, I am from the dark moon" the beautiful lady replied, lips curling into a beautiful icy smile. An uproar of outrage could be heard coming from the crowd as Nehelenia's cold evil gaze swept across the ballroom.

"It's you! The evil being who had been spreading darkness, arousing fear and greed from the depth of people's heart, causing wars and conflicts within the universe." Princess Jupiter yelled angrily, eyes filled with disgust for the lady. Nehelenia shrugged and smiled lazily at the young princess of Jupiter, "I will not deny any of all the accusation made, however, I am not here to hear all these boring talks about me. I am here for the queen and the young princess". Nehelenia purred, as she continues to stare at the queen, eyes filled with intense greed.

"Stay away from the queen and the princess!" Princess Venus commanded.

Nehelenia gazes downward at the young princess of Venus and started laughing hysterically. "Hahaha... You amuse me, little princesses or rather the guardians of Princess Serenity. What can all of you do to me, if I refuse your request?" Nehelenia smirked as she taunted the little guardians.

Princess Venus clenched her fist tightly as she stared angrily at Nehelenia.

In the midst of the commotion, a cold, emotionless voice pierced through the restlessness, sending the room settling into a deep silence. "Enough!" Queen Serenity commanded, casting an icy glare at Nehelenia and motioning the guardians to stand down.

Nehelenia smiled coldly as she gazes sharply at the Queen. "My dear queen, forgive me for my rudeness. I have come here to seek power from you, and I earnestly hope you will agree to it." Nehelenia purred, staring intensely at the queen, eyes darkened with the desire for power. Queen Serenity remained unmoved, as she returned Nehelenia's intense stare with her unwavering glare. "If you are seeking for peace and redemption for the sins you committed, I will agree to help. However, if you are here to seek for my power to further expand the darkness and to wage war on the universe, I will decline."

Nehelenia stared amusedly at the queen as she shook her head in mockery disbelief, "Hahaha... My dear queen... peace ?! There will never truly be peace! When there light, there shall be darkness. Light will always call upon and attract darkness, and darkness shall bring forth all the negativity. Light and darkness are inseparable! " Nehelenia barked as she laughed uncontrollably.

Unable to tolerate Nehelenia's speech, Princess Mars ran toward Nehelenia and shot a series of fire attack at Nehelenia. Nehelenia stared at the fire princess with amusement as she whispered an inaudible incantation, deflecting the fire attacks and sending it crashing onto the marble wall.

"Fools Guardians! You think you could defeat me with such little insignificant power !" Nehelenia hissed evilly as she calls upon her power.

As Nehelenia silently chanted another incantation, tendrils of dark energy started to emit from Nehelenia's back, swinging wildly in the air. Suddenly the tendrils of energy stopped swinging and shot forward in light speed, capturing anyone that is within its range. Cries of fears and pain erupted in the ballroom as the tendrils captured and absorb the life energy from its captured prey. Guards in the ballroom rushed in and started attacking the tendrils with their swords and polearms only to be captured by the tendrils. The little guardians immediately call upon their strongest attack and shot it at Nehelenia, only to have all the attack deflected by Nehelenia's invisible wall of shield.

"Fools! Hahahaha... Queen Serenity, look at your pathetic guardians and the good side you have chosen, they are weak and useless! Come join me, my queen! Together we shall rule the universe! " Nehelenia growled, staring hungrily at the queen.

"Nehelenia, I will never join the Dark Moon nor will I abandon the goodness and justice. As long as people do not lose hope and faith, the darkness will never win against the light !" Queen Serenity declined angrily, grasping onto her crystal moon wand.

The Queen begins chanting an incarnation, calling upon purifying power of the silver crystal. Soon, a soft, white warm glow begins to form in the center of the room, slowly expanding and enveloping the ballroom. And as the soft white energy touches the dark tendrils, it begins to wither and disintegrate into a cloud of dust, releasing all the captured victims.

Nehelenia stared angrily at the queen "Since I can never have you and your power, then I shall destroy you !" Nehelenia screamed furiously as she direct numerous dark energy ball toward the queen. Queen Serenity stared coldly at Nehelenia, as she aims her wand at Nehelenia, "Evil can never win against the goodness." Queen Serenity whispered coldly, as the Moon Wand begin to glow with intense white light. The power of Silver Crystal clashed with Nehelenia's dark energy, sending waves of energy vibrating throughout the whole ballroom, knocking away anyone that is within its close parameter. The guardians immediately rushed to the baby cot, gathering their power and cast a shield to protect the baby Moon princess from the fight. The power of silver crystal continues to grow and soon it overpowers Nehelenia's dark energy, pushing Nehelenia energy backward. "By the power of the silver crystal, Nehelenia, you shall be seal in the world of void and darkness, where you cannot escape! " Queen Serenity yelled, as she aims her crystal moon wand at Nehelenia.

"Queen Serenity! This will not be the end of it! The beautiful princess of the moon, heir to the Moon Kingdom, will not be able to survive long to inherit the throne from you. My sisters will eventually crumble your kingdom, erasing every living being in the universe ...Hahahaha... Darkness will eventually overtake the power of light !" Nehelenia laughed maniacally as she spatted her curse toward the moon princess before she was dragged into the beautifully carved mirror, sealed inside the void of the mirror world.

**...**


	2. Destiny I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew the story of SailorMoon, but what about her past life? The story about the prohibited love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the love between Shitenoun and Inner Planets princesses, The lonely and helpless feeling of the Outer Planets Princesses and the evil schemes and plots that were set to destroy the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon nor its characters except some plots / OCs which belongs to my own creativity. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Please note my fanfic are based on inspiration from the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny I**

**============On the Moon === Princess Serenity: 5 years old.**

" I am sure my father loves the cookies I bake for him ." The Jupiter Princess chirped happily, as the other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Yup!**_ Astrape*_** makes the best cookies !" The Princess of Venus praised, as she dances around the garden, boasting that she had the best performance and dance install for her father.

"Really? Are you sure you not going to mess up your performance again? Remember the last time you perform on Serenity's birthday, you almost have the whole ballroom burned down. " The Mars Princess said teasingly.

" It was just an accident !" the Venus Princess yelled defensively as she glared at the Mars Princess.

"I believe it was just an accident, the performance on Serenity's birthday was still beautiful despite the mishap." The Mercury Princess said softly.

Elated at Mercury Princess's praises, the Venus Princess turned toward the Moon Princess, Serenity, waiting for her to pass the final judgment on her performance. However, to her dismay, she found Serenity staring into space, looking very depressed and down.

Unsure what causes Serenity downcast mood, Venus princess looked helplessly at the others while the rest of the girls looked at each other and shrug their shoulder in confusion. They too were unsure what triggers Serenity to look so down. A while ago she was still happily munching the dinner that **_Astrape*_** made.

After a while of silence, Princess Serenity snapped back to reality and realize that all her friends were staring at her, looking very concern and worried. Making a fake light cough, Princess Serenity quickly regains her composure and faked a weak laugh. "Haahahaha, Ya, I agree with **Valeria*,** it was a very beautiful performance despite the mishap."

"Serenity, are you alright? You don't look too happy. Is something bothering you?" Astrape asked as she hugged the little Moon Princess.

Shaking her head furiously, Princess Serenity faked a weak smile and assured her friends that she is alright and nothing is bothering her. Although the princesses seem reluctant to accept Princess Serenity answer, they knew that if Princess Serenity does not want to share it, no one can force it out of her mouth.

* * *

** _* Late into the night, at Moon *_ **

"Mother, where are we ?" Prince Endymion asked softly, as he studies cautiously at the unfamiliar surrounding. Everything at here looks and feels different from Earth. The Earth he lives in is filled with strong dazzling vibrant colors that spark passion and lively, however, this unknown place is covered with soft calming colors that seem to be bleached or added with strong tints of white in it. The ambiance of these two places is also very different. Earth is filled with raw and wild emotions while at this unknown place, everything feels so gentle and peaceful, making it seems so surreal.

As the uneven path started to clear out, they came upon a magnificent, elegant ivory castle, glimmering under the inky starlit night sky. Created using the smooth pearl white marble stone, the castle glimmer and shimmer under the glowing light of the fiery orangs lit torch that surrounds the castle exterior. Arrays of beautiful snow-white trees with branches of sparkling silvery heart-shaped leaves, spreading and stretching outward into the night sky, forming a beautiful view of twinkling light.

Prince Endymion stared at the palace on awe as he and his mother continue to walk deeper into the forest. After a few more bends and twists, the path clears out into an opening of a simple and elegant garden.

_**"Queen Kalyke.*** _" A woman voice called. Prince Endymion and his mother turned and found the owner of the voice standing under an ivory-colored pavilion. Upon seeing the snowy white-haired lady, Prince Endymion's Mother, **_Queen Kalyke*_** grinned happily and quickly hurried toward the lady.

"My dear friend, it had been a long time since we last met. How are you? And this sweet-looking boy must be Prince Endymion. He looks very much alike to him. " the mysterious lady turned toward Endymion and smiled at him.

Prince Endymion drew in his breath sharply as he finally realized who the mysterious lady is. Dressed in a simple white satin dress, the lady was surrounded by an aura of tranquility and power. On her pale smooth forehead was a pale yellow crescent-like scar that signified the royalty of the Moon Kingdom.

Letting out the breath, Prince Endymion quicky bows and greeted the lady. "Good Evening, Moon Queen Serenity. "

"Your mother has taught you well. Don't worry little Earth Prince, you and your mother little visit to the moon is a secret, and I am absolutely sure that nobody will be able to recognize any of you under such disguise " Queen Serenity smiled amusingly and gave a quick wink at the little Prince.

Queen Kalyke laughed softly at Queen Serenity comment, "Well, it did take me some time to come up with such a brilliant disguise...Hmm.. although it will be better if Endymion is willing to dress up as a girl. "

Endymion scowled at his mother in annoyance for that thoughts and also for not telling him the plan of visiting the moon. Queen Kalyke continue to giggle and ignored Endymion's annoyance as she turned toward Queen Serenity, and continues with the greetings and chats. Just when Endymion start to get very bored, Queen Serenity turned toward Endymion and smiled gently at him, " Why don't you take a stroll at the garden while your mother and I have some talk. I had dismissed all the guards that are near the vicinity of the garden. As long as you stay within the garden, you will be safe."

Endymion gladly accepted Queen Serenity's suggestion and quickly run off into the garden.

Bored after several minutes of strolling aimlessly in the garden, Prince Endymion decided to sit down on a bench and recollect his thoughts.

He had never known that his mother and Queen Serenity are friends. It was no secret that the Earth and Moon do not share a good relationship and that there were always rumors flying around that the Lunarians viewed Earthlings as dirty low life forms and that they wish that the Earth will be destroyed.

But those were just baseless rumors that could not be taken seriously.

But if his mother and Queen Serenity are friends, why do they still sign the treaty that forbids them from having any form of connection and ties with each other. What forces both planets to have such a treaty? And why is his mother visiting Moon? Surely it must be more than just a friendly visit especially with the amount of risk his mother has to take.

Just when all the thinking was getting too much to handle, Prince Endymion heard a muffled sound coming from a distance. Afraid that it might be the guard, Prince Endymion quickly went into hiding, hoping that the guard will not discover him. After a short wait, Prince Endymion didn't find any guards walking through the garden. Eying his surrounding with cautious, Prince Endymion crept out silently and decided to head back to where his mother was.

Just as he was heading back, he heard a soft sobbing sound. Thinking that it might be someone in need of help, Prince Endymion decided to head toward the sound and take a quick look. After some distance, Prince Endymion came to a huge white tree surrounded by olive green short bushes. Under the white tree, he saw a small shadowy figure sitting with back leaning onto the trunk and, head hanging low with both the hand covering the face.

Scratching his head in frustration, Prince Endymion stood there in silence, unsure what he should do to help.

As if sensing someone is watching, the shadowy figure stood up and stared at the direction where Prince Endymion was standing. Caught by surprise, Prince Endymion stood rooted to the ground.

Who are you ? " a tiny timid voice asked.

Caught red-handed, Prince Endymion had no choice but to reveal himself to the mysterious figure. As he walks closer, he could see standing by the tree was a little girl about 4-5 years old, dressed in baby pink color long dress and facial that resemble a child-like version of Queen Serenity.

Dazed by the pure coincidence, Prince Endymion stood there silently, eyes widen with shock and disbelieve. The little girl standing in front of him is Princess Serenity, the future heir to the throne and the only daughter of Queen Serenity.

Seeing the boy remained unmoved, Princess Serenity stared silently at Prince Endymion's face, waiting for his answer. After a while of awkward silence, Princess Serenity waved her tiny hand in front of Prince Endymion and repeated the question.

Looking blankly at the little moon princess, Prince Endymion fidgeted nervously as he racked his brain for a way to answer the question without making him look suspicious.

"I...i ...err mmm ..I am... erm...Hi, Princess Serenity, why are you still not in bed at this hour...? Prince Endymion blurted, instantly regretted at what he said. The little princess looked surprised as she pouted her lips in displease ."Who are you? Do I know you? Have we met before? "

Endymion looked blanky at the moon princess as he panicky trying to figure a way out of the mess. "Ermmm...I ...emm...ermm..you don't know me...you see ..ermmm I ...actually...am.. ... a fairy living at this garden !" Endymion blurted out, face blushing furiously, expecting Princess Serenity to laugh at his crazy and dumb reply.

Instead of laughing, Princess Serenity's eyes widen with surprise and sparkle with a glimmer of hope and joy. "Fairy! Are you really a fairy? Are you the fairy that Astrape had told me? Do you have magic ? Can you grant me wishes? Princess Serenity asked anxiously, as she grabbed Prince Endymion's hand tightly.

Frowning lightly, Prince Endymion racked his brain, trying to make sense of everything. He couldn't believe the Moon Princess took his words seriously and believe it.

"Wishes? What wishes do you have? Were you crying just now?"

"I...I want to see my father!" Princess Serenity exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES :
> 
> Astrape *: "Αστραπη" [ Origin from Ancient Greeks ] meaning lighting or refer to the goddesses of lightning [ You can google under the Greek Mythology]
> 
> It's a civilian name that I decided for Sailor Jupiter to have during the Silver Millennium period.
> 
> VALERIA *: Origin from Latin ( Have no direct connection to Mecury / water, I just find it fitting for Princess Mercury to have such name)
> 
> It's a civilian name that I decided for Sailor Mercury to have during the Silver Millennium period.
> 
> QUEEN KALYKE *: Greek: Καλύκη [Origin from Greek Mythology] A daughter of Aeolus and Enarete. Some sources state that she was the mother of Endymion, king of Elis.
> 
> OC of this fanfiction / Mother of Prince Endymion.
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Reviews/Critics/Ideas/Views are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend.


	3. CHAPTER 1-2 DESTINY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew the story of SailorMoon, but what about her past life? The story about the prohibited love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the love between Shitenoun and Inner Planets princesses, The lonely and helpless feeling of the Outer Planets Princesses and the evil schemes and plots that were set to destroy the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon nor its characters except some plots / OCs which belong to my own creativity. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Please note my fanfic is based on inspiration from the manga.

**The Love, The Curse, The Doom ~ CHAPTER 1-2 DESTINY I**

* * *

After making sure that Prince Endymion is out of sight, Queen Serenity gives a light sigh and gazed sternly at ***Queen Kalyke**. "Kal, I am sure you are not here for some girls talk. Did something happen on Earth?"

"Humph! Serenity, you are a cold person. Why can't I be here to have girls talk with you? Ever since the signing of the treaty, it had been a long time since I last see you. I missed you a lot. There are so many times, I tried to sneak up here to see you, but that grouchy old man ***Aethlius** always manage to catch me in the act and stopped me from sneaking up the Moon." Queen Kalyke grumbled as she puffed her cheeks in displease.

Shaking her head in defeat, Queen Serenity let out a light chuckle. Despite so many years had passed since the incident and the signing of the treaty, the King and Queen of the Earth are still the same, nothing had changed except for the hardly noticeable wrinkles on Queen Kalyke's beautiful glowing complexion.

"My dear friend, how could I not miss you. How have you been? How are Elysion and ***Aethlius**? Is everything well on Earth? Queen Serenity asked as she gives her friend a light friendly hug.

Giggling happily, Queen Kalyke returned the hug and they both moved toward the pavilion suited at the end of the garden.

Inside the pavilion, light snacks and teacups were lined up neatly on the marble table. The Queens each took a seat opposite each other as they sat down and enjoy the cooling fresh air.

"Serenity, I am fine. Aethlius is still the same, always frowning his eyebrows, brooding and busy with his work. Humph. And often, I had to barge into his office to drag him out to the dining room to have his meals with us and demanded him to rest for the night. I hoping Endymion will not be like his father, else he going to have a hard time finding a woman to love him." Queen Kalyke grumbled.

Smiling, Queen Serenity gazed at Queen Kalyke, eyes twinkling with a slight hint of mischief. "Hard time... hmmm.. I don't feel so. Look how fast Aethlius had you falling head over heel for him. I remember you are the one who told me that you will only marry Aethlius...and..."

"Serenity! " Queen Kalyke yelled in a fake annoyance as she stood up and head toward Queen Serenity, hands outstretched, reaching for spots that will send Queen Serenity bursting into uncontrollable laughter. After waves of laughter and tickling, both Queens stopped their "attacks" and take a moment to catch their breath.

After catching her breath, Queen Kayle sit there lips pursed into thin lines, as she gazed seriously at Queen Serenity. "Serenity, I know we are in no position to ask a favor from you, but I need...the Earth needs your help."

"Kal, what happens? " Queen Serenity asked urgently as it was unusual to see her optimistic friend who is always laughing and happy to have such a pessimistic clouded expression on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Queen Kalyke let out a barely audible sigh as she sat there with her hands clasped tightly together, brows knitted tightly together. "Serenity, we don't know. Aethlius and I had no idea how it happens or when it happened. What we do know is that Elysion is slowly dying from inside, a dark evil curse had been cast on Elysion and as of today, we still couldn't find the source or cure for it."

"That impossible! Elysion is the Earth's most sacred and protected area. There is no way someone could place a curse on Elysion and managed to escape without a trace." Queen Serenity said as her voice laced with disbelieve and shock.

It had always been known throughout the Solar System, that Elysion has the strongest and most complicated defense barrier cast on it, that even most of the spellcaster on Solar System had trouble lowering Elysion defense. And to further boost up the defense mechanism of Elysion, every maiden witch on Elysion is created by the core power of Elysion, hence they are emotionless puppets that could not be interfered by outside power or influence and could easily detect any slight chances in Elysion's condition. With so many complications involves, there is simply no way that any dark power could place a curse on Elysion and escape without alerting the high priest in Elysion.

"Sadly, something or someone still manages to sneak in and invaded Elysion. From the outside, Elysion is still functioning as per normal, but the core power is slowly losing its power of purification and turning its pure energy into dark evil power. Aethliusand I had tried every way to remove, purify it but every time it only manages to stop the curse for invading for short a while and after some time, the curse resume back and continues to twist Elysion's core into dark evil power. Aethlius and I fear that once Elysion loses half of its power, the evilness on Earth will break lose and send Earth into its destructions. We are both at our ends. Serenity, we need your help to save Earth."

But before Queen Serenity could reply to Queen Kalyke's plead, they heard a hurried footstep running toward them. Both Queens turned and found a beautiful feline with the fur coat of a raven, came bursting out of the bush, panting. Upon seeing the guest beside Queen Serenity, the black feline compose herself and greeted the guest. "Pardon me for my rude interruption, Queen of Earth. I have an important matter that I wish to discuss with the Queen."

Smiling fondly at the feline, Queen Kalyke approaches the feline and gently carries the black feline up, hugging her tightly. "Luna! I missed you. How have you been? Is Artemis still bothering you? And stop being so formal around me, I do not like it. We are not strangers, we are friends. "

Using all her strength, Luna tries to push the Earth Queen away as she struggles to escape the suffocating embrace. "Queen...Queen Kalyke..let go. I'm going to suffocate! "

Upon hearing Luna's cries, Queen Kalyke quickly released Luna from her embrace and return the feline to the Moon Queen. "Hee hee... Sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to. It just that I miss seeing you and hugging you. It seems like you have an important matter to attend to, I shall take my leave now and head to the garden to find my son. Serenity and Luna, I so glad that we are finally able to see each other. I missed both of you. Maybe both of you could find the time and sneak down to Earth and we could chat again." Queen Kalyke smiled gently as she took her to leave and give the one last hug to her friends.

Seeing that Queen Kalyke had left the pavilion, Queen Serenity turned and looked sternly at Luna. "Luna, what happens? "

"Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity is missing. The guards and maids had reported that they are unable to find the princess after dinner time and that she is not with any of the inner planet princesses. "

"Hmm...I didn't sense Serenity in any form of danger or her leaving the palace. She should still be in here, hiding somewhere. I will search for her. And stop the guards and maids from searching the Palace. Queen Kalyke and her son still at the Moon, I don't want to risk having people to recognize them or mistake them as intruders. Gather and questions the guards and maids who had last seen her, Serenity might be napping somewhere and forget about the time. "

Nodding her head, Luna received all the orders and sprinted off quickly, leaving Queen Serenity to search for her daughter.

* * *

**The Earth Prince - Fairy *!***

"I...I want to see my father!" Princess Serenity exclaimed.

Eyes widen, Prince Endymion was in shock and surprise after hearing what the Moon Princess was asking. He never expects her wish was to see the deceased Moon King. Kneeling, Prince Endymion looked at the little princess, "Is that why you were crying just now? Did you miss your father? " Prince Endymion asked softly as he patted lightly on the moon princess's head.

The little princess nodded her head sadly, "My father was dead before I was born. All I had of him was his painting and stories told by others. In my heart, I had always wondered what is my father like? Will he be a gentle father or will he be a strict father? What is it to feel like to have a father? I want to know...My friends... they... they seem so happy with their father...If...If my father was alive, will he love me? Will he give me lots of kisses and hugs ?..will he ..will he... will I not feel so lonely in this huge palace.." , unable to contain her sadness and her desire to have her father by her side, loving her, Princess Serenity hugged the "fairy" tightly as she let out cries of sadness and her yearning.

Knowing that no words could comfort the little princess, Endymion remained silent, as he gently rubbed the princess's back while her tears soaked his dark clothes.

Feeling better after releasing all her bottled up emotions, Princess Serenity stopped crying and gently pushes Prince Endymion away. "Thank you Mr fairy, for staying by my side. I am feeling better now. Sorry for having you to deal with my sudden outburst of crying. " Princess Serenity whispered as she smiled apologetically and shyly at Prince Endymion.

Prince Endymion shakes his head and patted the little moon princess's head lightly. "It's okay. I am glad you are feeling better, Princess Serenity. It's alright to cry when you feeling sad. But I believe that your father will not want you to be in tears and sadness every time you think of him." Prince Endymion said gently, as he offers her a handkerchief to wipe away the remaining tears. Princess Serenity shyly mumbled a "thank you" as she gladly accepts the navy blue handkerchief from Prince Endymion.

With tears still gleaming in her eyes, Princess Serenity kept the handkerchief aside and looked confusingly at Prince Endymion. " Is that true? Is that true that Father will not want me to be sad every time I think of him? Will not it be weird to feel happy ?"

Prince Endymion gently nodded his head and gazed softly at the little princess. "It's not weird. No parents will want to see their child always in tears and sadness. Even the dead will not want their dead to be a chain, bounding and stopping their living loved one from living happily. Princess Serenity, please remember, it is okay to mourn and misses the one that we lost, but it is also important not to let their death to stop us from loving and treasure those we are still alive. Princess Serenity, even though you had never met your father before, but all the paintings and stories that he left behind are his proof of his living and love, and all these will accompany you through your life and the times when your mourn and misses him. And I am sure Moon King will not bear to have his beautiful and cute daughter to stop smiling because of him."

Princess Serenity's face blushed with faint pink upon hearing Prince Endymion's compliment as she shyly muttered a 'thank you'. Staring up at the night sky, Princess Serenity stood still as she still tries to sort out her thoughts and emotions

As the night crawls deeper, the temperature starts to drop drastically with the warm air been replaced quickly by the slicing cold wind. Wearing only a thin piece of long dress without any cape or coat, Princess Serenity started to feel the effect of the drop in temperature, with her nose turning red from the biting cold wind and her body shiver furiously. Noticing that the Moon Princess shivering furiously, Prince Endymion immediately took off his cloak and draped it onto the little princess's shoulder, hoping that it will ofter the princess some comfort from the cold night. Looking up at the night sky, Prince Endymion notices that the stars had shifted their position and realized that it is getting late and that he had been out here for some time. Worrying for the princess's safety and the risk of his identity been expose, Prince Endymion suggested the princess return to her room.

"Princess Serenity, it's getting late and cold, is it okay for you to be out here alone? Should I get someone to escort you to your room? " Prince Endymion inquired worryingly.

Seeing that Prince Endymion was chasing her back to her room and treating her like a small child, Princess Serenity pouted her little lips and looked annoyingly at Prince Endymion. "Stop treating me like a little kid. I can get back to my room on my own, any time I like. I am old enough to stay up late."

Grinning amusingly at the moon princess's little tantrum and sour look, Prince Endymion quickly kneeled down and teasingly apologize to the little Moon princess. "I am very sorry, Princess Serenity. Please forgive me. It's my mistake for treating you like a small child. However, I felt that it's getting too late and unsafe for a beautiful lady like you, to be out here for so long. So as my utmost apologies, please allow me to escort you to a safe distance before I see you off walking to your room alone. "

Giggling amusingly, Princess Serenity motion Prince Endymion to raise. " You are forgiven, Mr fairy. And you don't seem like a bad person, so it's okay for me to be with you. " Princess Serenity said as she continues to giggles at Prince Endymion teasingly act.

"And how you know I am not a bad person? " Prince Endymion asked with a fake evil tone.

"Hmm...Well, because you are a fairy! Fairys are good and kind-hearted being..and also because.. I ...because... I...I...like you. I like being with you." Princess Serenity stammered shyly, as she covers her blushing face with her hand.

Smiling warmly at the little Moon Princess, Prince Endymion kneels and held her hand gently, as he places a small peck on her tiny hand. "Thank you for your liking, Princess Serenity. I too enjoy your accompany. "

Prince Endymion too had taken a liking at the little Moon princess and wish that he could stay and chat longer with her but he knows that he/ they can't. - Both Moon and Earth are prohibited to have any ties or contact. It's against the law. Even though Princess Serenity does not know of his true identity, but if his identity will be exposed, it will bring great harm to his kingdom and Earth. He couldn't risk it.

Seeing as the little Moon princess had no intention of returning to her room, Prince Endymion decided to gently push the question again. "As a return favor of liking me, Princess Serenity, please allow me to have the honor to escort you to a safe distance before I head back home. "

However, the little Moon princess just shook her head furiously and refuse to move. " Sorry Mr fairy, I like to stay here for a while. It's okay if you want to leave first. "

Sighing deeply, Prince Endymion shook his head and smiled weakly. It seems like its useless to try to persuade the princess to change her mind. Knowing that he can't leave the princess alone without any guards, Prince Endymion had no choice but to continue to stay and tries his best to persuade the princess to return to her room.

"It's okay. I will stay here with you until you decided to return to your room. I can't leave a girl out here in the dark, alone. But are you sure it's okay for you to be out here alone? Will not Queen Serenity be worry if she can't find you in your room? "

Upon the mentioning of her mother, sadness clouded her features, as tears started welling inside her eyes. "It's okay...my mother will never notice I'm not in my room. She's always busy with work and hardly comes to my room at night...even tonight when I keep begging her to accompany me, she keeps insisting that she can't. She has some important guests coming over. But when I check with the guards, they told me that they are not expecting any guest. My mother lies to me. I guess...maybe ... maybe my mother just does not want to accompany me. I guess I am not important to her..or maybe she dislikes me? It feels really cold and lonely to stay alone inside the big bedroom. Maybe, my mother does not love me at all..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES :
> 
> QUEEN KALYKE *: Greek: Καλύκη [Origin from Greek Mythology] A daughter of Aeolus and Enarete. Some sources state that she was the mother of Endymion, king of Elis.
> 
> OC of this fanfiction / Mother of Prince Endymion.
> 
> KING AETHLIUS *: Greek: Ἀέθλιος) was, in Greek mythology, the first king of Elis, father of Endymion. He was the son of either Zeus and Protogeneia (daughter of Deucalion), and was married to Calyce. According to some accounts, Endymion was himself a son of Zeus and first king of Elis. Other traditions again made Aethlius a son of Aeolus, who was called by the name of Zeus.
> 
> OC of this fanfiction/ Father of Prince Endymion
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Reviews/Critics/Ideas/Views are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend.
> 
> P.S. This is a rush work, sorry for all the errors.


	4. CHAPTER 1-3 DESTINY I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew the story of SailorMoon, but what about her past life? The story about the prohibited love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the love between Shitenoun and Inner Planets princesses, The lonely and helpless feeling of the Outer Planets Princesses and the evil schemes and plots that were set to destroy the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Please note my fanfic is based on inspiration from the manga.

**The Love, The Curse, The Doom ~ CHAPTER 1-3 DESTINY I**

* * *

Letting out a soft sigh, Prince Endymion looked softly at the troubled princess.

"Let's head over to the huge tree and have a sit. I will stay with you until you feel better. Is that alright ?"

Nodding her head, Princess Serenity silently follows Prince Endymion.

The Moon Queen didn't lie to her daughter. The guests she was expecting is his mother - the Earth Queen. However, he can't possibly tell the Princess without having the risk of exposing everything. Frowning, Prince Endymion heaved a deep breath. He needs to find ways to untangle the problem between the princess and the queen.

"Princess Serenity, I am sure your mother loves you a lot."

"No..you are wrong," Princess Serenity said sadly.

Holding gently onto the Princess's hand, Prince Endymion looked at her earnestly. "I understand your feeling, Princess. My father, since I have my memory, all I could remember was he was always busy with works. He was hardly there by my side. Most of my birthday, he was absent. Even during those rare times when he is there, it will always be for a short while and after, he will be back to his work. I constantly thought that perhaps he does not love me and these thoughts continue to stay silent in my heart until one day, it exploded and I told my father, I do not want him as my father. Upon hearing that, my mother gives me a slap and send me back to my room. "

"Ouch! that must be very painful !"

Smiling softly, Prince Endymion shook his head as he continues his story. After his mother sends him to his room, he sat down on his bed, trying to calm himself. However it was in vain, the anger and disappointment continue to bubbles despite him trying not to give in to his negative emotions. After a while, he heard his door open. Taking a quick glance, he saw it was his mother. Still upset with the slap, he quickly grabbed a book by his table and pretend that he is reading. After a short awkward silence, his mother let out a light sigh.

" I know you are still angry with me and your father. But, your father is not like what you think. He loves you a lot. Stay up tonight and you will believe what I say."

After finishing the sentence, his mother left the room. As the night came, Prince Endymion lies in the bed, trying to sleep as his thoughts wander aimlessly. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, he heard a light creak and saw a shadowy figure entering his room. Quietly, Prince Endymion flipped to his side, closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep. As the footstep moving toward him came to a stop, he felt someone sat at his bedside. The figure let out a heavy sigh as he lightly ruffles his hair.

"I am sorry, I break the promise again. I didn't mean to." the shadowy figure whispered tenderly.

Heart pounding furiously, Prince Endymion let a silent gasp of surprise. The shadowy figure is his father.

"Son, please believe me. I do want to keep my promise, but I have my duties and responsibilities to carry out. There was a massacre in a village not too far away from the castle. More than half of the villagers were wiped out by the outlaw. The news caught me off guard. That area was supposed to be one of the safest places as it was close to the castle and often patrol by the Royal Guards, yet the unthinkable still happens. I shiver as I the thoughts of "what if" their next target was the castle and that somehow they manage to break the defense and charge into the castle. With such thoughts, I couldn't just sit still and wait for the officers to hunt down the outlaws. I knew that I make a promise to you, but my family and the country's safety is my top priority. I have to personally make sure that the threats are eliminated before I can have peace of mind. My dear son, I knew, I broke the promise again, but there is nothing more important than to see you smiling happily, eyes sparkling with joy. I will do whatever I can, to build you a place where you can live freely and safely. I love you."

After giving one more long sigh, his father walk out of the room. Waiting for a while longer, Prince Endymion slowly opens his eyes, sitting up. He sat there thinking about what his father said. He never knew that his father had gone through so much in a day, all he thought was that his father was trying to use work as an excuse to avoid spending time with him. Now that the puzzles fell into place, it makes sense why his mother was furious at him. It was wrong of him having to blurt hurtful words without truly understanding his father. When the morning comes, Prince Endymion quickly changed and headed off to the study room to wait for his father's arrival. That day, he and his father had a heart to heart talk and many things came untangled as they sat there, listening to each other. It was then he realized that a lot of misunderstandings could have been prevented if only they had open up their heart and talk about it He was really glad that his mother told him about his father's little habit of letting his feeling out to his sleeping son every night.

* * *

"Princess Serenity, I'm not sure what happened between you and the queen, but will not it be better if both of you could sit down and have a talk? It's definitely better than to have your feelings be clouded by all the suspicious and uncertainty. "

Lowering her head, Princess Serenity sat there in silence.

Suddenly a gust of huge wind swept through, sending the trees swinging lightly. Amid the sound of the rustled leaves, there is a familiar muffled voice.

"Sere...Serenity...Can...hear...are you..."

Princess Serenity let out a gasp of surprise as she stood up to hear clearly of the muffled voice.

Smiling gently, Prince Endymion lightly patted Princess Serenity's head. "That must be the Queen. Little Princess, it's time for you to head back. The Queen must have discovered your disappearance. You should really go. The Queen must be feeling very anxious and worry."

Princess Serenity turned and looked at Prince Endymion, expression clouded with uncertainty and fear. "But... but...I can't, I scared..what if my mother told me she doesn't love me at all. Can you follow me ?"

Shaking his head, Prince Endymion stood up and walked toward the teary-eyed Princess. "I can't. My identity has to be kept as a secret. And this is something between you and your mother, I can't help you. "

Still unwilling to move, Princess Serenity stood rooted to the ground, with tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall down. Giving a long heavy sigh, Prince Endymion reaches for his pocket and grabbed something out and handed it to the Moon Princess.

Wide-eyed with surprise and puzzle, Princess Serenity held onto the item gently, as she tries to figure what Prince Endymion has given her.

Struggling to control the urge to burst out lauhing., Prince Endymion watched the clumsiness of the Moon Princess, as she fumbled, trying to figure the item she is holding.

"Ahem... Princess Serenity, let me help you with it. This is my courage charm pocket watch."

"Courage Charm pocket watch?'

"I can't remember who gave it to me, but according to my parents, it was given by a special person who they loved and respect. It had always been with me since I was very young. Whenever I feel very down, I will always take out the pocket watch and listen to the melody it played. Somehow, it always manages to calm my heart and pushes me to move forward. Now, I decided to give it to you. It seems like, you need it more than me."

Holding gently, Princess Serenity stares at the beautiful elegant pocket watch in awe. It was painted in the color of gold and shaped like a star. Painted on the top of the dial face was a cute crescent painting of the night sky, with cute little stars and a pale yellow full moon. At the bottom of the dial face, it is cover with pearly white paint, that seems to glow faintly in the dark. With a light click at the top, a soft and gentle melody played from the pocket watch. Closing her eyes lightly, Princess Serenity listens to the soothing melody, feeling the gentle melody wrapping around her with love and warmth.

" It's beautiful! Are you sure you give it to me? Or maybe I could take it as a loan and return it to you the next time we meet. "

"No, I'm afraid this will be the last time we meet. " Prince Endymion said softly, as he smiled sadly at the Moon Princess

"But .. but why? I really like you a lot, I want to meet you again." Princess Serenity pleaded.

"Because tonight is an exception. We are not supposed to meet. Princess Serenity, you should really go now and I too, have to return to where I belong. " Prince Endymion urged, as the voice of Queen drifted closer to them

Puffing her cheeks, Princess Serenity took a huge breath. Tiptoeing, she gives a quick, light peck on Prince Endymion's cheek.

"If tonight is an exception, I will pray for it to happen again so that we could meet and I could tell you what happens between my mother and I...and..and then I will return this pocket watch to you. I will pray earnestly every day so that one day we could meet ! I will return to my mother now. Thank you for everything, Mr. Fairy " Princess Serenity grinned confidently as she turned around and ran away into the trees.

Dumbfounded by the princess's action, Prince Endymion stood there, blushing lightly as his hand touches the spot where the Princess kissed him. After a short pause, a sudden jolt shook through him as he realized that the Princess is running in the dark without any guards. Worryingly about her safety, Prince Endymion quickly sprang into the trees, silently following the Princess footstep. After zigzagging through several trees and bushes, Prince Endymion came to a stop as he heard voices coming from the tall bushes in front of him. Moving slowly and steadily, Prince Endymion sneaked into the bushes and found an opening for him to check out the voice. Taking light and slow breath, Prince Endymion searched the area and caught sight of the Moon Princess and the Queen chatting. Heaving a sigh of relief, Prince Endymion silently walked away from the bushes and head back to the garden where his mother is.

Just as he was about to reach the garden, he hears someone moving behind him. Before he could turn and take a look, a pair of hands quickly cover his eyes, stopping him from moving. After a short pause of silence, Prince Endymion arches one of his eyebrows, speaking in a cold, sternly voice.

"Mother, it's childish. Are we ready to head back to Earth"

With the displeased look on her face, Queen Kaklye cast a disapproving glance at her son.

"Endymion, stop acting like your father. Both of you need to learn to have some fun! Wait ! Where is the coat that I made for you?"

Frowning, Prince Endymion speaks in a cool, calm voice. "Mother, I have something to tell you. Remember the pocket watch I always carry around me, I gave it to the person who has my coat. "

Queen Kalyke stared at her son, disbelieve at what she hearing.

"You gave it to someone? ENDYMION! Who did you give it to? " Queen Kalyke yelled angrily, as her expression is filled with desperation and disbelief.

" Mother, please calm down! I gave it to the Moon Princes - Princess Serenity."

Upon the mentioning of Princess Serenity, Queen Kalyke immediately calm down, as she stared at her son with mixed feelings.

"You give that pocket watch to Princess Serenity?"

Prince Endymion nodded his head as he watches his mother expression changes a relief look.

"Well, then it alright. It was supposed to be hers..."

"Mother, was the pocket watch suppose to belong to the Moon Princess?

"Ahhh.. what? Nothing, did I say anything? Since you have already given it to the Moon Princess, there nothing we can do. Lets quickly head back home, we have been here too long." Queen Kalyke laughed lightly as she quickly urges her son to move faster.

Nodding his head, Prince Endymion fastens his pace. He knew he didn't hear it wrongly, but since his mother has no intention to continue the conversation, it's best to keep his silence. After tonight's secret rendezvous, nothing could surprise him even more.

And if the pocket watch was meant to be given to Princess Serenity, then it must be fate that has them meet with each other.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1: DESTINY I**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES :
> 
> QUEEN KALYKE : Greek: Καλύκη [Origin from Greek Mythology] A daughter of Aeolus and Enarete. Some sources state that she was the mother of Endymion, king of Elis.
> 
> OC of this fanfiction / Mother of Prince Endymion.
> 
> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Reviews/Critics/Ideas/Views are welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend.


	5. Chapter 2 - Mummy, I am lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew the story of SailorMoon, but what about her past life? The story about the prohibited love between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, the love between Shitenoun and Inner Planets princesses, The lonely and helpless feeling of the Outer Planets Princesses and the evil schemes and plots that were set to destroy the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and its character, except for some OCs / Plots created by my imagination. DO NOT RIP IT OFF, without my permission. Thanks!
> 
> Please note my fanfic are based on inspiration from the manga.

* * *

**++++++ Chapter 2 - Mummy, I am lonely.**

Just as Queen Serenity was about to move off to search at other areas of the garden, she hears her daughter's anxious voice calling out to her.

Elated and anxious to find her daughter, Queen Serenity quickly ran toward the direction of her daughter's voice.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity shouted happily, as she saw her mother running toward her. However, her happiness was short-lived when she saw her mother relieved and happy expression was replaced with cold and disapproving looks

Silently lowering her head, with her shoulder slumped, Princess Serenity, knew that her mother must be disappointed and furious of her action

"Mother, I am sorry." Princess Serenity apologizes softly.

Seeing that her daughter was shaken by her icy and angry demeanor, Queen Serenity let out a soft sigh, dispelling the icy harsh mood.

"Serenity, Please don't ever do that again. You had me very worried." Queen Serenity lectured, as she hugged her daughter gently.

"I am very sorry, Mother. I will not do that again." Princess Serenity apologizes sincerely as she returned her mother's hug.

After they both step away from the embrace, Queen Serenity notice that something is bothering her daughter. She could see that her daughter is trying to avoid having eye contact with her.

"Serenity, is something bothering you? You look troubled." Queen Serenity asked gently, as she held onto her daughter's hand.

Princess Serenity stood there silently, with head lowered, trying to avoid making any eye contact with her mother.

She feels like running away. Even though she had promise Mr fairy that she will be brave and faces her problem, but standing here, trying to put all her thoughts into words feel so suffocating and frightening. She could hear her heart pounding furiously and her legs felt like wobbly jelly.

She is unsure if she could have enough courage to ask her mother about it. And if her heart is wavering and unsure, will it be better for her to wait for another time to ask her mother? But the thought of spending another day, month, or year second-guessing her mother's actions and love torments her.

What should she do?

Just as Princess Serenity was about to give up and run away from the problem, she remembers the 'courage charm pocket watch' that Mr. Fairy had given it to her. She reaches into her dress pocket and held onto it, hoping the pocket watch will give her the needed courage.

Miraculously, holding onto the pocket watch seems to calm her overwhelming emotions and somehow fueling her with strength. Taking a couple of deep, long breaths, Princess Serenity lifted up her head and faced her mother.

"Mother...I...I. ...Ermm...Mother..do you hate me ?" Princess Serenity blurted out loudly.

Caught off guard at what she had heard, Queen Serenity stood there frozen, eyes staring at her daughter with disbelief.

"Serenity! what did you just say!"

"Mother... I...I..." before Princess Serenity could finish her question, Queen Serenity cut her off.

"Serenity, I do not know where you get such a ridiculous idea, but I have never hated you. You are my beloved daughter. I am blessed to have you as my daughter. I don't understand what makes you feel that I hate you. "

"Mother...I...I ..I hardly have your attention or your companion. I know you are always busy with the duties and responsibilities of the Queen and I understand it, but why do you have to lie to me? "

Upon hearing another of her daughter's shocking statement, Queen Serenity's expression changed from troubled to incredulity.

"Lie? Serenity, what are you talking about? "

Princess Serenity took a deep breath and looked hard and steady at her mother. " Mother, remember this afternoon when I was asking for your companion tonight. You told me that you will be busy having guests over will not be able to accompany me tonight. However, I checked with the guards, they told me that there are no special guests visiting the Moon tonight. You lie to me."

"Serenity... I...I didn't lie to you. There are indeed two special guests arriving on the moon tonight, it's just that their arrival is kept as a secret. I didn't let anyone else know other than you and Luna."

"Mother…you didn't lie to me ?" Princess Serenity asked timidly.

" Yes, my dear daughter. I will never lie to you. Serenity, please remember, you are my beloved daughter. No matter what happens, I will always love and protect you. If you still do not believe me, I can summon Luna over here. You can ask her about the guests." Queen Serenity replied firmly.

Hearing her mother repetitive assuring her that she loves her, Princess Serenity's heart feels warm and fluffy. "Mother, I believe you. Sorry mother, I shouldn't have doubted you and question you."

"It's okay Serenity. It's not your fault. It's was my own ignorance that causes you to be in so much pain. I didn't realize that you are feeling lonely. Mother always thought that having your friends by your side will be sufficient. I am sorry, Serenity. No matter what, I shouldn't have neglected you." Queen Serenity whispered gently, as she hugged her daughter warmly.

"Its okay mother, I love you. I am really very glad that you didn't dislike me. I was really afraid that you didn't love me because I was always really clumsy and not acting like a Princess."

Laughing lightly, Queen Serenity kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek.

"Silly girl. Even if you are clumsy, not acting like a princess and always skipping your lessons, I still love you. Yes, I will be angry at you for being mischievous, but that does not change my love for you. If you feel bad for making me angry, then my dear daughter, please try to be less mischievous."

Blushing, Princess Serenity let out a dry laugh.

"Ha..ha..ha..Okay, mother, I will try my best. But but… can I not attend so many lessons? It's very boring and no fun at all. Those teachers are so strict and scary !" Princess Serenity pleaded.

"Hahaha...I will try. But you will have to promise that you will try your best to stay out of trouble."

"Okay, promise !" Princess Serenity cheered happily.

Shaking her head weakly, Queen Serenity holds her daughter's hand and head back to her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

**AT PRINCESS SERENITY 'S BEDROOM**

* * *

While waiting for her daughter to change her clothes and prepare for bedtime, Queen Serenity notice the oversized coat and pocket watch lying on her daughter's bed.

"Serenity, where were you just now?"

With her back facing her mother, Princess Serenity couldn't see that her mother was staring intently at the pocket watch and the coat.

"I was at the garden." Princess Serenity replied.

"Oh, were you with someone? The coat does not look like yours. And that pocket watch, I don't remember you have that ."

Caught off guard, Princess Serenity paused for a second before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ermm... Haha...the coat belongs to one of the servants. I was hiding in one of their room when they are trying to find me. I grabbed it as I was feeling cold. As for the pocket watch, it was given to me by a friend."

"Friend? The Inner Senshi?" Queen Serenity asked casually.

"Erm..No. It was not from them. It was from someone outside the castle. I have let the guard checked the gift before I accept it." Princess Serenity lied, as she prayed silently, hoping her mother will stop pursuing the matter.

"Oh, It's a very beautiful gift. Have you properly express your gratitude toward him? " Queen Serenity asked softly, as she handles the pocket watch with care.

"Yes, mother. I promise him I will treasure the gift," Princess Serenity replied happily. Seeing that her mother didn't insist on knowing whose the gifter, Princess Serenity relaxed and climb onto her bed.

Queen Serenity smiled warmly and patted her daughter's head. She knew her daughter is lying. She recognizes the coat and the pocket watch. It belongs to Prince Endymion. Seeing that her daughter is unwilling to tell her truth, the Queen decided to stop pursuing it. There is no reason for her not to trust her daughter and the Earth Royals.

Just as the Queen was about to head out of the room, Princess Serenity grabbed onto her hand.

"Mother, can you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Smiling warmly, the Queen nodded her head and sat down beside her daughter.

Seeing that her mother is willing to stay with her, Princess Serenity's eye lit up as she leans toward her mother and started begging her again.

'Mother, can we sleep a bit late? Can we talk about Father?."

"Of course we can. Your father is a very handsome, optimistic, and caring person. No matter where he is, he always shines like the sun in the spring. Gentle, loving, and full of kindness. Before he becomes the King, he was a popular jeweler. He came from the rich family background of the famous jewelers. They handles and crafts beautiful pieces of jewelry and accessories and have them sold to the royals and the commoners. The beautiful moonlight pearl bracelet that you are wearing now is crafted by your grandparents. Every single moonlight pearls are carefully picked and chosen by them."

"Wow...that...I never knew about that. I always thought it was a gift from one of the royals." Princess Serenity muttered as she gazed at her bracelet with love and pride.

"But... Mother, where are grandpa and grandma? I had never seen them before. Are they... still alive?"

"Sorry Serenity. I ...it was my fault for missing out on the details. I didn't realize I have never told you about it. As for your grandparents' location, I don't know where they are right now." Queen Serenity replied softly, her expression full of sadness and helplessness.

"Mother, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Princess Serenity spoke gently, as she saw her mother's looking very sad.

"It's okay, my dear. It's just that when your father passes away, your grandparents were very furious and heartbroken. After the funeral, they cut all ties and contact with me. Even after so many years, I still didn't manage to find them... I hope they are doing well...I promised your father to look after them.. and yet..."

"Mother... I am sure they are doing well..." Princess Serenity said softly, as she gives her mother a gentle warm hug.

"Thanks, Serenity...Yes, I believe too..." Queen Serenity muttered softly as she gives her daughter a light peck on her cheek and they continue for another one more hour, before Princess Serenity collapse on the bed, sleeping soundly.

After seeing her daughter is sleeping soundly, The Queen left her daughter's bedroom and headed toward the study room with the black feline in her arms.

"Queen, that pocket watch ...?"

"Oh Luna, you saw it? Yes, it is the pocket watch made by the King. Fate really works in a mysterious way. The pocket watch initially was meant for Serenity, but with a twist of fate, we decided to give it Endymion, and now somehow it manages to come back to us. "

"Yes. I saw the pocket watch. I was inside Princess's bedroom when she lay the pocket watch on the bed. Sorry, I didn't mean to hide but I see that both of you need some time alone. I left the room shortly after that."

'It's okay, Luna. Thanks for the thoughtfulness. Luna, I need you to clear next week's schedule. Push away all the non-important gatherings, meetings we have. I will organize a royal meeting with the nine planets next week. We have to save Earth. "

After a long pause of silence, the black feline let out a long heavy sigh.

"Queen... even though chances of them agree to help is zero, you still willing to try ?"

"Yes. The Earth Royals are my friends. What happened on that day was an accident. Whether the royals of the nine planets agree or not, my decision to help Earth is final. " Queen Serenity replied, as she heads into her study room and continues with her works while the black feline head out of the room to plan the Queen's next week schedule.

**+++++TO BE CONTINUED *+++++++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Reviews/Critics/Ideas/Views are welcome.
> 
> If you like my fanfic, please click on the kudos/bookmark. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice week.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTES :
> 
> Reviews/Critics/Opinions are welcome
> 
> There will more OCs and stories on the Shitenou and Senshi added in the future.
> 
> This fanfic is also posted at another fanfic web.


End file.
